Support poles are common structures used for a variety of functions, including supporting lamps, holding power lines, antennas, and mounting devices that require a raised vantage point. Support poles are often made with a uniform cross sectional area to a standardized set of dimensions in order to utilize other standardized components. Maintaining adherence to industry standards is necessary in order that replacement poles fit preexisting installations. Typically, a support pole includes an elongated pole which is secured to a mounting plate that anchored in position. Common methods for securing support poles include welding the support pole to the mounting plate.
A problem with conventional support poles involves stress concentrations that occur near the interface between the support pole and the mounting plate. When external factors, such as wind, act on the support pole, they generate forces that act to introduce stresses causing structural faults at the base of the support pole that are propagated throughout the connection to the mounting plate. These stresses decrease the operational life of the pole.
Therefore, a need exists for a support pole with increased strength that fits within industry standards while increasing the operational life of the support pole.